


Tomee Is Lost

by Ninalb



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: That feeling you get when you lost something important, Tom loves Tomee, Tomee gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb
Summary: Just a oneshot I wrote off the top of my head while waiting 45 minutes to get a table at a restaurant. Tomee gets lost, shenanigans ensue.





	Tomee Is Lost

Tom hadn’t made his bed in months. It seemed a waste of time to make a bed and then mess it up on the same day. But once every blue moon, he ended up pulling the covers off and neatly putting them back on. Right now, he was stripping the bed, looking for his phone. He had accidentally fallen asleep with it in his hand and it had been absorbed into the blankets. It fell out with a clunk and Tom retrieved it. He was about to throw the covers back on the bed when he noticed that he hadn’t seen Tomee in his search. It wasn’t that he was worried, it was more that he wanted to make sure he wasn’t collecting dust under the bed. He peeked under the bed; nope he wasn’t there. Tom decided to make the bed, if Tomee was in there, he would find him there. 

One made bed later, Tomee was still nowhere to be found. Now Tom was starting to get worried. When had he last seen his bear? Not in a while. He had always assumed he had been tangled in the covers with him. He could recall seeing him a little more than a week ago. Tom hurried into the living room. Sometimes he brought Tomee out there. When he was sure his roommates were nowhere to be seen. He flipped the pillows off the couch and searched under the seats. Nothing. Where else could he had put him? Tom frantically looked around, worried he would never see Tomee again. What would he do? He wasn’t able to sleep without him!

Tom heard a snicker. He whirled around to see the tops of Tord’s two hair horns peeking out from the doorway. Tord. He obviously thought he was hiding, but with his hair sticking out, he was more noticeable than if he had just been standing there. 

“Tord,” Tom growled, stomping over to him. 

“You look like you lost something,” Tom could hear a barely concealed laugh in his voice, “I hope it wasn’t important.”

“Give it back to me, commie,” Tom twitched in annoyance. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tord’s smirk only grew, his grey eyes narrowing with amusement. 

Tom resisted the urge to strangle his roommate. Tord was trying to goat him into telling him his biggest secret. Well, besides being able to turn into a giant purple monster. His most embarrassing secret. But if he had Tomee, surely he already knew. What was he getting at? Did he just want to pleasure of hearing Tom tell him?

“Well,” Tord’s voice went higher at the end of the word. 

Tom growled. It was obvious Tord would give him his teddy bear back till he told him. 

“Can you please,” Tom took a deep breath in. This was for the great good of Tomee, “Give me my teddy bear back?”

Tord let out a snort and pulled the bear out from his hoodie pocket. He toss him to Tom who tried not to look desperate to grab him. He couldn’t let his one true friend fall to the ground. Tom turned away from Tord, pride a little hurt, as he decided to head back to his room. 

“I know you like to snuggle with him on the couch,” Tom heard Tord giggle as he was leaving. 

Tom whipped around and tackled him.


End file.
